A database is an organized collection of information in digital form. Databases permit end users to retrieve information on which basis business decisions and other types of decisions can be made. In particular, reports can be formulated to execute against databases. Execution of a report retrieves data from a database and summarizes and presents this data in useful ways for end user analysis and review.